deadliest movie warriors 7
by navajowarrior12
Summary: mad max vs eli


mad max a Main Force Patrol officer fighting for peace on the roads of a dystopic Australia

eli a nomad in a post-apocalyptic world, who is told by a voice to deliver his copy of a mysterious book to a safe location on the west Coast of the United States.

who is deadliest?

welcome to part 7 of my discussion ,i promise this will be better than my last one,the point of this is for the viewer to debate the outcome of the battles ,the battle is made by imagination,so please dont critisize me , my imagination is telling me who wins.

as always ,we begin with warrior facts

eli

Bringer of the word of God? Prophet? or just a man on a mission, but regardless of who he may be, Eli (Denzel Washington) is destined to bring the bible to the safest place he can find. In the near future a war breaks out which mankind blames on religious turmoil, so in response, all the bibles in the world are hunted down and burned so that never again can religion bring forth war. But Eli is lead by a voice in his head (presumably God) to the location of the only surviving bible left on earth. He struggles against looters, madmen and a religious zealot to entrust the bible in the right 's book may only be read by him, and in fact he never lets anyone even touch the book, even the girl companion he has, who can't read by the way, is not allowed to touch or even look at it. But those who do set eyes on it find that only the weakest of mankind may read it, a curse upon the strong who would use it for evil. The book grants Eli almost invulnerability, he could not be penetrated by bullets nor is he capable of being touched with a blade. All fights he enters while in possession of the book, he comes out unscathed, a testimony to the power of faith.

mad max

Max Rockatansky is a Main Force Patrol officer fighting for peace on the roads of a dystopic Australia. Max is quiet, rarely speaking to any great extent, and never paying much attention to his steadily increasing reputation. He and his wife, Jessie, have an infant son, referred to only as "Sprog" (child) in the the best officer on the force, he is secretly afraid that he is becoming as cold and heartless as the criminals he pursues. He reaches a breaking point when a gang of bikers known as the Zed Runners attack his partner, Goose, and burn him alive inside a borrowed ute; Max announces that he is quitting the force and goes on holiday with Jessie and Sprog. The bikers follow them, however, and eventually kill Max's wife and child. Overcome with grief and rage, he systematically pursues and kills most of the gang members. He is last seen driving out into the wasteland, leaving the fading remnants of civilization behind 's most apparent skill is combative driving. At the time of _Mad Max_, he was considered the "top pursuit man" in the MFP. He can easily pursue or evade gangs in the wasteland, whether overrunning another vehicle at high speed or ramming vehicles off the road. This skill is apparent with trucks as well as automobiles. He drives a tractor-trailer truck after sustaining serious injuries in the second film. He can also shoot accurately with one hand while driving with the is a survivalist in the wasteland and can tolerate discomfort and pain in achieving a goal. But unlike many movie protagonists, Max is susceptible to realistic and sometimes permanent injury. His left knee is blown out by a gunshot towards the end of the first film. He walks with a slight limp with the help of a leg brace in the second film. He also wears a bandage on the knee in the third film. An injury to his left eye as a result of the crash of the Pursuit Special in _Mad Max 2: The Road Warrior_ is evident years later in _Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome_.

ok, we have matchup wat has guns bows and knife , should be a good fight

eli brings into this fight

bolo machete

remington 870

and recurve bow

max brings

hand held crossbow

sawed off shotgun

mark 2 knife

we get this fight started with two shotguns these men built themself

max

sawed off shotgun(limited ammo)

vs

eli

remington 870

due to ammo being scarce for both men ,living a waistland,but when they do have ammo,both men could shoot each other ,so edge

edge even

this fight gets up intense with both archery weapons

eli

recurve

vs

max

hand held cross bow

eli ,get the advantage here , because ,maxs crossbow is small with a small bolt ,and probaly wouldnt get past elis armor

edge eli

with bows and guns out of ammo,both men draw there blades

max

mark 2

vs

eli

bolo machete

ok ,due to having a longer blade ,eli takes this ,eli would keep max at bay ,

edge eli

x factors

max

max ,living in a dessert with no shops opened ,travels with limited ammo,but makes up for it by skilled in marksman,knife fighting and stealthy

eli

eli is blind ,but can track the enemy by listening to his footsteps ,he is also a marksman,like max has very limited ammo ,

ok we have all the data ,only thing theft to do is start the battle and see who is the deadliest movie warrior

battle

the battle begins with max driving his motorcycle ,eli is walking on the side of the road ,max spots eli and pulls over to talk to him ,but eli pulls his shotgun out and fires at max,hitting the motorcycle ,max jumps off before the bike explodes ,max pulls his shotgun and fires at eli , but its a scratch ,max hides behind a tree where he thinks eli cant see him ,eli listens to the area and cant pick up max,as max is reloading his shotgun,he accidently shut the chamber too loud ,eli hears this and fires at the tree ,max is shot in the arm , but can still fight , max pulls out his crossbow and fires hitting eli in the chest , but once again ,eli is able to fight ,eli pulls his recurve out and fires at max,max dodges ,both men attempt another shot but discover they are out of ammo, so eli pulls his machete out and listens for max ,max flees ,eli hears him and follows ,max hides in a abanded farm ,eli approches ,with his machete out ,but max is being as silent as he can ,max jumps down and runs for the farms car in a attempt to flee from eli,eli hears ,approaches the car and throws max out ,max arms himself with his knife , both men swing at each other ,eli cuts max's arm ,while max cuts elis hand ,max discovers that he has a bolt in his bag,he pulls it out as eli is trying to find him,max fires at eli hitting him in the chest,eli falls to his knees ,max with his knife stabs eli killing him,with max victorius ,he screams in victory

winner mad max

why did max win?

because max was able to outsmart eli ,even tho max wasnt at his best,he walked away victorious

ok ty for reading part 7 like i said ealier ,this is for people to debate who would win in a movie fight,so begin the debate


End file.
